A short sad story
by Someone who isn't important
Summary: This is a very short story. It is very sad too. T because of minor language and the mention of sex. Please review after you read how incredibly sad it is. More hurt than comfort, but yet also comfort. The most final comfort of all.


**Just a random one-shot I thought up while writhing on my bed with a HUGE headache.**

**Scene Opens**

A young boy is writhing around on his bed, for all the fact he is young the boy has gray hair. The boy keeps moving around, contorting himself in odd ways. So, we will enter his dreams...

**Unknown's Dream**

Everything was spinning. The sound of fires and and the whistling of the air sounded in my ears, but how did I get here? Oh yeah, that's right...

**5 minutes earlier: dream time**

"Okay we got one shot at this, the others are gonna get the others, but we are going after this one. It should be an easy run, they don't even know we're here." One of the other soldiers in the cramped confines of the Black Hawk. "Humphrey, your on the mini-gun." I was on the far side of the compartment from the indicated weapon.

It wasn't a very long walk though, only two steps. I prepped the chain and readied myself for the coming attack. Suddenly, we were there. The target was a Jeep carrying about two hundred pounds of plastic explosives. If we didn't get it, the Jeep would destroy the Parliament building in the blink of an eye.

The large caliber weapon tried to jump around in my hands as it spewed three thousand rounds per minute, but I kept it still. A single figure popped out of the vehicle with a stinger. "Oh Shit! Incoming!" Yelled my own voice, I didn't tell it to it just did. The next thing we knew the world was spinning as the Helicopter spun through the air, falling towards the ground below...

**Real world**

I woke in a cold sweat, the dream had been coming to me for three weeks now. I just wanted it to stop. The phone next to my bed started to ring and I picked it up and answered, my friend Salty was on the other end. "Hey, Humphrey. Me and the guy's are headed to the mall to try and pick up some girls. You probably don't want to come but I figured you'd want to know bye."

I never even got a word in, Salty tended to talk fast enough that if you weren't used to trying to sort out his words you just got something like, "He unrv ghnbk dgre uter" total nonsense. But I had known the guy for what? Three years now? Oh well... my life was a living hell anyway. Just like the dream, endlessly falling towards the ground.

Except for me, the thing that started the fall was Kate... she was my best friend, but I had always wanted to be more. She never seemed to get it though, but the day I decided to make it clear to her she met _him_. His name is Garth, the guy had just moved here from Germany and was a walking lump of muscle.

Every girl in the school had wanted to be close to him, and Kate was no exception. The next day he asked her to be his girlfriend, and she said yes. From then on, Garth had taunted me with the fact he had Kate and I didn't. That had been a year ago. Yesterday, Kate told me that she and him had had sex. Which was the final straw.

I just wanted to end it all. The dream, the girl, the _life_. So, I had asked Kate to meet me on the roof of the building that her father was CEO of the company that worked there at three pm. It was twelve o'clock now.

**Time skip: 3 hours**

I had it all set up. When the door to the roof opened it would pull the rope, which would tighten the rubber band tied around the trigger of my fathers old hunting rifle. From there the bullet would hit me in the chest, and I would fall back over the edge of the building. It was so simple, yet so complex. I had left a note for her right by the door, she would know why I had done this.

I heard the familiar _click, click, click_ of her shoes as Kate climbed the final steps to the door. Then the knob rattled. Door began to open. "Hey, Humphrey. Why did you want to see me?"

_BANG!_ I felt the shot slam into my chest, right above my heart. I would have died from blood loss in two minutes anyway, but the force pushed me over the edge of the roof. I felt the world spinning, the air whistling around me. It was a three hundred foot fall to the street below, and it felt like an eternity. I thought back to my dream on the way down, I felt and heard exactly what I did in my dream except for the fire.

The black of the street was rushing up now, I had time for one more thought, _I love you Kate, I always will. Even in death._

**3rd person **

The body of a boy, no older than eighteen came falling through the sky. It hit a silver Dodge Viper when it came to it's end. The body didn't really hit the car, it more... exploded on the car and crushed the front half, totaling it instantly. An older man named Winston owned the car, he was the CEO of the company that ran the office building that the boy had fallen from.

**Yes, this came to me while I was writhing on my bed with a headache. So sad.**


End file.
